To the Ends of the Earth
by Necresio
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic, soy muy novato para estas cosas, pero espero que me apoyen en esta historia,la historia se tratara de zombies(si bien raro no?)pero quería escribir una historia de Love Live con Zombies y se me ocurrió esto
1. Starting a Nightmare

A Pos bueno que voy a decir, bueno este es mi primer fic, un compa(amigo) me presto su cuenta de Gmail porque mis padres no me dejan tener así que él dijo que va a prestarme el suyo (que buen amigo), él me puso la contraseña para que no viera :V , si quieren saber de él se tiene un canal Llamado Zatcku

 **Nombre:** To The Ends of the Earth

 **Capitulo:** 1-El Comienzo de una Pesadilla

Era una mañana bien tranquila en la preparatoria Otonikizaka, ya que hoy era el último día de clases, las primeras en llegar fueron y Nico y Nozomi, estas se miraron fijamente

Nozomi: Nico…

Nico: Nozomi…

Estas dos se miraron por un rato, hasta que Nozomi inicio la conversación

Nozomi: Así que te confesaras hacia Maki, y justo en el último di…

Nico: Tu no digas nada pervertida, Eli aun no te confiesa sus sentimientos y si lo hace será en el último día

 **Golpe Bajo para la pervertida :v**

El Silencio comenzó en ese sitio, hasta que Nico comienzo a hablar

Nico: Como me voy a enojar contigo tonta-dibujando una sonrisa

Nozomi: Te Extrañare mucho Nico -dibujando una sonrisa triste a Nico

Nico: y yo a ti Nozomi -dándose un abrazo hasta que fue interrumpido

 **Eli llegaba agitada ya que corrió para el último día de clases (si llegaba tarde)**

Ei(agitada): Hola Nozomi, Hola Nico (a esta última le dedico una mirada que cualquier coneja se asustaría :v)

Nozomi: Hola Eli

Nico(asustada): Hola Eli...

Eli: ¿Bueno y las demás?

Nozomi: Bueno aun no llegan, hay que esperarlas

Nico: Si lo que Nozomi dijo

 **Pasaron entre 5 minutos y llegaron Rin, Maki y Hanayo**

Rin: Lo Siento por el retraso-nya-decía Rin Disculpándose

Maki y Hanayo: Nosotros también, ¡Disculpas!

Nozomi: Bueno, no importa solo falta que lleguen las otras tres

Nico: Como que no Importa, hoy es el último día de clases, es tu culpa cabeza de tomate

Maki: Que Dijiste Enana

Nico: Te arrepentirás por haberme dicho Enana, Ahora mismo te hare **kétchup casero**

Maki: Pues Bien, yo te hare un **asado de conejos**

 **Estas dos se dedicaron una mirada asesina a la otra, hasta que Kotori y Umi llego**

Kotori(agitada): Hola chicas

Umi (agitada): Hola chicas y Honoka?

Rin: ¿Honoka?, ¿pues yo no la he visto pensé que estaba con ustedes, alguien más la vio-nya?

Todas Negaron con la cabeza

Hanayo: ¿No que estaba con ustedes?

Kotori: La fuimos a buscar, pero dijeron que se fue hace rato

Umi: La Buscamos un rato y no apareció y pensamos que nos adelanto

Maki: Bueno Solo falta que llegue ella

20 Minutos Antes

 **Honoka salió corriendo a la escuela hasta que se encontró con alguien que no esperaba**

Honoka: ¡Tsubasa!

Tsubasa: ¿Honoka? -se acercaba a ella- ¿Cómo Estás?

Honoka: ¿Bien Tsubasa y tú?

Tsubasa: Bien también gracias

Honoka: ¿Bueno que haces aquí?

Tsubasa: Bueno te venía a buscar-provocando un sonrojo de Honoka

Honoka: ¿Enserió?, Pues vamos -agarrando la mano de tsubasa provocando un sonrojo de ella-Espera…Lo Siento Tsubasa, pero hoy vamos a celebrar nuestro último día de clases

Tsubasa: ¿Bueno no importa, que te parece otro día?

Honoka: Genial, bueno de hay nos vemos-Extendiendo la mano para un adiós

Tsubasa(Gritando): Adiós

 _ **Después de un buen rato Honoka llego a Otonikizaka**_

Honoka(Pensando): Espero que las chicas no me maten, porque recibiré una buena paliza

Umi: ¡Honoka!

Honoka: Umi, Hola, primero saluda acaso no te enseñaron modales

Umi: Bueno, Hola Honoka, antes que digas algo te debemos decir que te estamos esperando por un buen rato-apuntando a las chicas

Honoka: ¿Las Chi.. -vio como las chicas estaban sentada- ¿Bueno por qué no entraron antes?

Nico: Bueno alguien quiso que hiciéramos una promesa ayer

Honoka: ¿Una Promesa?

 _ **Flashback**_

 **En La Sala de Club de Idols**

Honoka: ¿Oigan Chicas que le parece que si entramos todos a la vez mañana a la escuela?

Todas Miraron a Honoka curiosas

Hanayo: ¿Todas a la vez? ¿Por qué?

Honoka: Bueno estaba pensando como es el último día de clases podemos hacer algo como en las películas y en los animes

Rin: ¿Te Refieres a cuando todos entran a la vez como si fueran los reyes y sale la canción del opening nya?

Honoka: Exacto

Eli: ¿No Que no había animes en los animes?

Nico: Pero este un fanfic

Nozomi: Bueno podemos hacerlo siempre y cuando no nos echen por llegar tarde

Maki: Bueno hagámoslo

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Honoka: Bueno si hicimos esa promesa, pero no nos va a afectar en nada

Kotori: Bueno Umi cálmate, no vez que está asustando a Honoka

Umi: Bueno-suspirando- ¿Están listas?

Todas: Si

¿?: Esperen-decía un viejo-no pueden entrar

Nozomi: ¿Espere usted quién es?

¿?: Bueno soy Ron, el cuidador de la preparatoria

Nico: ¿desde cuándo teníamos un cuidador en la preparatoria?

Eli: Bueno No se nunca lo he visto

Ron: Es Porque siempre estoy en la caseta de hay vigilando si alguien va a robar, si alguien llega tarde etc.

Kotori: Bueno no es necesario hacernos parar por que no llegamos tar...- mirando el reloj

Umi: ¿Que Paso Kotori?

Kotori: llegamos una hora tarde

Todas las chicas le lanzaron una mirada asesina a Honoka

Honoka(asustada): Como que llegaron tarde

Maki: Como que **llegaron** nosotras te estuvimos esperando

Umi: ¿¡Que estuviste haciendo Honoka!?

Honoka: Bueno, mi hermana me despertó porque iba a llegar tarde, después vino Tsubasa

Nico: ¿Tsubasa?

Honoka: Si ella después hablo conmigo y después vi la hora y era tarde, después fui a ver unos pasteles que estaban por ahí, jugué a las máquinas y después llegué acá

Ron (interrumpiendo la conversación): Bueno, el punto es que no pueden entrar

Hanayo: Pero Kotori es la hija de la directora

Ron: Reglas son Reglas

Umi: ¡¿Bueno y que haremos ahora Honoka?!

Honoka: Tranquila Umi, déjasela a la **Gran Honoka**

Nozomi: Bueno **"Gran Honoka"** ahora ya que no podemos entrar en clases, ¿Ahora qué haremos? Y si no sabes serás castigada-moviendo sus manos

Honoka: Muy Fácil Nozomi iremos a comer

Rin: ¿A Comer nya?

Honoka: Si Rin, iremos a comer

Eli: ¿Bueno Gran Honoka adonde iremos a comer? ¿Y Con qué dinero?

Tsubasa: Pues Yo Invito

Maki: ¿Tsubasa? ¿De Dónde apareces?

Tsubasa: Bueno Siempre estoy donde Honoka esta

 _ **En Ese Momento el sonrojo de Honoka fue más rojo que el pelo de Maki**_

Umi: ¿Bueno y donde nos invitara tsubasa?

Tsubasa le guiño el ojo

 _ **En Ese Momento la Escena Cambio a un Restaurante lujoso**_

Eli: Seguro estarás bien con el dinero Tsubasa

Nozomi: O Que Bueno que nos invitó Tsubasa, ¿o solo lo hizo para seducir a Honoka?-provocando un sonrojo extremo en Tsubasa

Nico: Nozomi

Nozomi: ¿Si, Nico?

Nico: Cállate

 **Provocando un silencio entre la pervertida que se quedó atónita lo que dijo la coneja**

Honoka: Muchas Gracias Tsubasa por la comida-se abrazó hacia ella-

Tsubasa: De-denada Honoka

Maki: ¿Rin Porque estas tan callada?

 **No hubo respuesta sobre la chica gato**

Hanayo: ¿Oye Rin, Que te pasa, porque no hablas? -se dio cuenta que la chica gato se había quedado observando una chica que había quedado en el suelo sangrando en el cuello

 **En ese momento todas se pararon a ver**

Nozomi: ¿Qué pasa?

 **La chica cambio de color a unos grises sin brillos, en ese momento todas quisieron que eso fuera una pesadilla, pero era el inicio de una**

 **Bueno sé que el primer capítulo es muy aburrido, pero juro que mejorare en el segundo , si quieres que me recomiendes algo déjalo en los comentarios :D**


	2. Escape

**Bueno voy a decir unas palabras a las personas que me comentaron en este fic, pero si quieres saber la historia ve abajo.**

 **Bueno Gracias a las personas que me comentaron ayer, nunca pensé que mi primer fic recibiera apoyo, enserio, bueno yo pensé que mi primer fic recibiera una primera review pero ayer nunca pensé que fueran mucho, aunque ayer fue algo extraño me llegaron Gmail de personas que me comentaron pero no veía su comentario, a lo mejor fue un error en Fanfiction o solo era una cosa que no sabía xd**

 **Maki Nishikino: Bueno pienso matar a unas chicas o ¿no? Lo veremos en los próximos capítulos**

 **Mom: Espero que yo mejore la historia porque tengo varias ideas en este fic**

 **Madeline: Pienso poner parejas, aunque no por ahora a lo mejor a lo largo de la serie o ¿no?**

 **PD1: Muchas Gracias**

 **PD2: No Creo a lo mejor una vez a la semana, aunque se me puede olvidar y eso quiero que no pase, mira si no actualizo en una semana avísame, y como regalo por atrasarme hago 2 capítulos en una semana, es una promesa**

 **PD3: Me Encantaría: D**

 **Panda-Chan: Jajaja cierto xD, esta idea se me ocurrió cuando vi The Walking Dead la temporada 7, pienso combinar un poco de comedia, aunque no quedaría bien, quien se reirá en un apocalipsis zombie (Bueno yo lo haría para no estar triste en cada momento :v)**

 **Hoshizora6680: ¿Me Comentaste en mi Fic? Wow yo te admiro enserio me encantas tu fics mas el de Mi propia sangre**

 **JoaquinHawke: Muchas Gracias tomare tu Consejo**

 **Bueno si se preguntan por lo nombres del capítulo me baso en las canciones de NateWantsToBattle es muy buen cantante me quiero comprar el nuevo álbum (o descargarlo xd)**

 **Bueno En Este Capítulo que más me ha gustado hacer**

 **Nombre** : To the Ends of the Earth

 **Capitulo** : Escape

Mama ¿Se encuentra bien? -preguntaba el hijo de la mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo

Amor ¿Qué te paso? -al parecer el marido tocaba la herida de su esposa-Te Sientes Bien? -a lo que la mujer hiso sonidos extraños

¿Se Encuentra Bien Señora? -preguntaba un hombre dentro de la multitud- Oiga Señor ¿Que le paso a su esposa? -a lo que este respondió que no sabía, en ese momento la mujer miro fijamente a su esposo y este dijo- ¿Amor?

En Este Momento todo se volvió extraño nadie sabía por qué, pero esa mordida era inicio de la peor pesadilla de la humanidad, todos dieron un paso atrás

La Mujer mordió el cuello del hombre a lo que este dijo- ¿Amor? -sangrando el cuello solo era en unos pocos segundos que todo se volvió extraño

Un Hombre tomo al niño de su mano y lo dejo fuera de su familia

¿Mami, que le hizo a mi papá? -a lo que lo que "era" su padre le dedico una sonrisa al señor y dijo-Corra y cuide a mi hijo por favor -a lo que sus ojos se volvieron grises y todos sabían lo que pasaba

Todos corrieron lo más rápido posible pero no sabían que la pareja era más rápida que ellos, ellos tomaron las personas que podían, la sangre corría por todos lados, las chicas corrieron lo más rápido posible, pero….

Un Furgón Blanco que conducía el viejo de este día estaban enfrente suyas y solo escucharon un- ¡Suban! – a lo que ellas hicieron caso y cerraron la puerta del furgón y partieron velozmente

Ellas no sabían que pasaban todo paso tan rápido

¿Están Bien Chicas? -pregunto el viejo y no obtuvo respuesta de ninguna a lo que dijo- ¿No la Mordieron?

Hasta que obtuvo respuesta de Rin que negó y dijo que estaba bien a lo que las chicas también dijeron que estaban bien

¿Qué era eso? Parecía un zom… -decía Nico, pero fue interrumpida por Maki a lo que esta dijo- Si, son Zombies

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por Que? ¿No que era imposible? -decía Umi asustada a lo que Eli dijo – Puede ser Imposible, ¿Pero? Maki porque lo confirmaste?

 _Aun se escuchaban gritos de choques, gente pidiendo ayuda y los sonidos de los Zombies_

Todas las miradas se posaron hacia Maki a lo que ella dijo nerviosa- Bue-eno es-s que yo antes era fanática de los juegos de Zombies – a lo que la otras la miraron dudosas y esta continuo- era demasiado fanática y un día le dije a mi padre si es posible que haiga Zombies a lo mi papa dijo

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Papá, papá te quiero hacer una pregunta-decía Maki ansiosa a lo que su padre dijo- ¿Qué pasa Hija?_

 _Esta respondió- ¿Papa es posible ver Zombies? – a lo que su padre dijo "Si es Posible Hija, pero tomaría años crear un virus así, seria en un futuro, así que puedes quedarte tranquila" decía el padre que tenía la mano en la cabeza de Maki_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

¡Pero en un futuro no ahora tonta! -decía Nico furiosa- ¡Como Podemos hacer esto en este año? Apenas Sabemos hacer robots no Zombies – a lo que Nozomi le dijo que a Nico que se tranquilizara y Nico ante esto frunció el ceño y Maki ante esto dijo con unas lágrimas - ¡Lo siento no sé, solo supuse esto, lo siento si me equivoque, pero no tengo la culpa que esto haya pasado!

Maki tranquila no es tu culpa-decía Kotori tranquilizándola – Nico no seas tan dura con ella, ella no tiene la culpa que esto haya pasado

¡Bueno, que importa la gente está pidiendo ayuda y nosotros acá conversando de que son ellos, lo bueno es que va a venir los otros países ayudaran! -decía Nico con unas lágrimas, pero con una gran sonrisa a lo que el Ron dijo

 _Ellos Nos vendrán, ya está allá el virus ayer en esos países, solo Japón fue el último en ser atacado, hay pocos sobrevivientes en los otros países, las bases militares fueron destruidos_ -decía Ron, esas palabras fueron un eco para las chicas

 _Ya no se escuchaban gritos_

El Sonido de un celular interrumpió el eco de las chicas que estaba en sus mentes a lo que Ron saco su celular y apretó para aceptar el llamado y sus siguientes palabras fueron

¿Diga?

¿Hijo eres tú?

¿Dónde estás?

¿En La Parada de al frente, pero como si tú estabas en ?

¡Cómo no me voy alegrar, saber que mi hijo está vivo! -acto seguido paro el auto y abrió la puerta, la sorpresa era que su hijo (vestía como de un hippie, pero solo de color celeste) estaba ahí y dijo lo siguiente- ¡Alfa!, me sorprende que tu estas acá pensé que estabas mintiendo

Papá ellos me llevaron en su ojo, fueron puras mentiras lo que creímos, para que revivir gente si después van a morir, ellos nos mintieron fuimos sus marionetas-decía Alfa, es extraño lo que decía el

¿¡En su Ojo, Mentiras, Revivir!? Que dices en pleno apocalipsis -decía Tsubasa furiosa y dudosa

Como no vas a saber, ellos nos ven con sus Ojos, Sabían que esto pasaría, solo por una tonta guerra para ver quien ganaba – a lo que su padre Ron Dijo – Lo siento por el extraño comportamiento de mi hijo está fascinado por esas cosas de conspiraciones, bueno tomen un celular, iremos por la preparatoria Otonikizaka a ver cómo están las cosas

El Viaje duro solo unos minutos, llegaron, pero antes Ron dijo esto

"Bueno llegamos, pero antes necesito saber esto, el furgón no debe llevar muchas personas así que escojan se van a ir conmigo o con sus familias"

El Furgón se llenó solo de sonido de sollozos y traspiraciones hasta que Umi dio la palabra – Nos puede dejar donde nuestras familias, queremos confirmar si están vivos y si no sucede – Umi tenía un nudo en la garganta y siguió – Bueno, nos iremos con usted que le ¿parece?

¿Me parece bien, buenos quienes se quedan? – el silencio quedo de nuevo hasta que Umi, Kotori, Eli y Nozomi aceptaron ir a ver qué pasaba, las otras chicas estaban llorando y suplicando a los dioses que su familia estén bien así que salieron y nunca pensaron lo que vieron

 **La escuela estaba silenciosa**

Kotori pensando en lo peor fue corriendo a la oficina de su madre ignorando los gritos de las chicas y también los cuerpos de sus compañeras, pero al llegar en la oficina se quebró algo dentro de ella

Ma..Má -decía Kotori en el suelo

Su Madre estaba tirada en el suelo con la sangre en la cabeza que tenía una tijera tirada estaba en shock solo tomo una tijera para acabar su vida, pero algo la detuvo, era Umi que estaba sosteniendo la tijera haciendo que se lo quitara

¡Pero qué haces Kotori! -decía Umi con una lagrima en su cara-No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más a lo que Kotori decía llorando-Umi… -ante esas palabras se abalanzo hacia su amiga para tener un abrazo que Umi recibiendo el abrazo

¡Lo siento Umi lo siento! -A lo que Eli y Nozomi fueron y dijeron con las lágrimas en sus caras por ver sus compañeras muertas y dicen- ¿qué paso? – pero viendo al cuerpo de la directora entendió

 **Kotori Pov**

Después de llorar y siendo abrazadas por Umi, Eli y Nozomi agarre la tijera en secreto por si pasaba algo después nos íbamos a ir en el furgón y escuchamos un ruido a lo que Nozomi dijo

Es Mejor irnos lo antes posible-decía Nozomi a lo que todas estuvimos de acuerdo además cuando inicio la plaga los Zombies eran más rápido que los propios humanos que eso nunca voy a entender, sin querer en mis pensamientos bote un contenedor de basura a lo que Eli grito que saliéramos

Aunque no duro mucho salir estábamos en frente del furgón, pero un zombie agarro a Umi

¡Umi! -decíamos nosotras ante aquel acto, pero tome la tijera que tenía y se lo clave en la cabeza al zombie, Nozomi y Eli se sorprendieron a lo que hice, pero Umi dijo enojada- ¡No te dije que dejaras eso ahí! – se notaba lo furiosa que estaba, pero respondí con una sonrisa- Bueno ya estamos a mano- Nozomi y Eli se pusieron curiosas, pero Umi sabía lo que paso y se quedó callada

Entramos al Furgón y todas estaban abrazadas y llorando, sabía lo que paso al ver el celular en con lagrimas, así que con lágrimas en los ojos abrace a Honoka a lo está respondió mi abrazo y jure protegerlas a todas sin importar lo que pase

 **Bueno Termine este capítulo el cual me gusto hacerlo, gracias a las personas que me apoyaron en este fic si quieres dejar un review en este capítulo me encantaría muchísimo :,D , desde ahora empezara los capítulos semanales (lo puedo adelantar si tengo tiempo) así que nos vemos la próxima semana**


	3. Return

**Bueno, cuando escribo pienso que es un montón, pero escribí poco .-., ya tengo pensados varias ideas de fics así que este no será el último, bueno a decir verdad quiero que este fic termine en diciembre de 2017 (¿Mucho no?) ahora pasemos a los comentarios :,D**

 _ **Madeline**_ **: Siempre voy a contestar a los comentarios que me dejen, Denada :,D**

 **PD: Gracias 3**

 **PD2: Bueno Gracias :D**

 **PD3: Oye no es eso, es que se me olvidan las cosas, así que si quieres me puedes acordar porque no me gustaría dejar este fic sin terminar x,D**

 **PD4: Bueno quiero combinar todos los zombie que he visto desde The Walking Dead hasta The Last of Us (me lo pienso comprar porque he visto buenos comentarios)**

 **PD5: También Puede Haber un Misterio (?, Quien Sabe Puede ser Alfa la llave o no? Yo no sé (Bueno como no voy a saber si yo escribo esta historia :v)**

 _ **Hoshizora6680**_ **: Cierto, pensé que el primer capítulo estaba mal (que digo mal si estaba horrible xd)**

 **PD: Gracias no sabía de eso**

 **PD2: Tus Fics son los mejores :D**

 _ **JoaquinHawke**_ **: ¿Quién Sabe? ¿Puedo Matar algunas idols y no podría haber ninguna de esas parejas? Gracias por seguir mi historia :D**

 **Bueno antes de empezar el capítulo quiero decir que me cuesta hacer los capítulos por falta de creatividad, pero escucho NateWantsToBattle y me vienen inspiraciones :v y esta semana o la próxima entro a clases (odio mi vida (aunque extraño el colegio, es extraño en mi extrañar el colegio) y creo no poder subir los capítulos los jueves, pero si los fines de semana) pero bueno le quería comentar que quiero añadir misterio a esta historia porque el final será raro (?, bueno ahora si comencemos**

 **Nombre:** To The Ends Of the Earth

 **Capitulo:** Return

 **Tsubasa Pov**

 _A pasado una semana después de lo que ha ocurrido, que no podía encajar en esto, pero fui recibida con los brazos abiertos , además Ron ahora es como nuestro Padre que nos protege y nos da consejos de la vida , pero bueno… Alfa es un poco extraño, habla cosas extrañas sobre un gran ojo, revivir, un programa "Hepsilon",y sobre ellos , al parecer le gusta las conspiraciones y esas cosas , pero volviendo a la actualidad fue doloroso ver como nuestras familias perdían la vida delante del sonido del teléfono_

 _Ni siquiera Honoka ha tocado ninguna palabra a lo largo del viaje, pero….._

 _¿Dónde estarán ellas?_

 _ **7 días antes**_

 **Erena Pov**

Tienes Suerte de que Tsubasa no este y que esta como un cachorro detrás de Honoka-decía yo molesta a Anju que estábamos en el hospital Nishikino uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón y de unas nuestras rivales, pero no desviando el tema Anju me dijo- ¿Pero que tiene? Tú también estas de cachorro cuando voy a alguna parte

Cuando dijo esto me sonroje y evite la mirada de esta a lo que Anju me miro y dijo- Bueno Erena ya como regalo mañana iremos al Centro Comercial ¿qué te parece? – dijo esto escuchamos como un señor y una señora discutían en voz alta a lado de nosotros

Por qué no lo quieres hacer tú y tu familia recibirán protección-decía el hombre de negro gritándolo al parecer a su esposa, a lo que la mujer grita-¡No Quiero Condenar a Nadie en Este País! El hombre le iba a pegar, pero a lo que yo rápidamente dije- ¿Hay Algún Problema?

El Hombre me dedico una mirada asesina y antes de irse dijo que no me metiera en los asuntos de los demás y tomando a la mujer de las manos llevándosela

Después de esto me fui a mi casa a dormir

 **Anju Pov**

Hoy día me iba a encontrar con Erena, por lo que paso ayer, Erena puede ser dura, pero si se trata de alguien es de buen corazón

Erena idiota- decía esto cuando miraba la hora hasta que por fin llego

Lo siento por llegar tarde- decía Erena agitada a lo que yo respondí- "Un Príncipe Azul no debe hacer esperar su princesa"- diciendo esto le guiñé el ojo provocando un gran sonrojo entre ella solo diciendo un cállate

El día paso incomodo nos tuvimos que tapar la disfrazar (estábamos acostumbradas a esto, pero cuando lo haces varias veces ya se vuelve que no te puedes sentir libre) hasta que nos encontramos con alguien

¿Yukiho? ¿Y Arisa?

 **Actual**

Gruño Ron llamando la atención de la mayoría de las personas y más cuando el auto de detuvo y después dijo que llamo la atención de las chicas que estaban de lugar hasta que Hanayo dio la palabra- ¿Que Pasa Ron? -A lo que Ron contesta- ¡Todo Malo! …...Lo siento chicas por levantar la voz, es que el motor del furgón no responde, no hay demasiada comida, necesitamos medicinas, alimentos para plantar, y no hay agua y necesitamos bencina, pero lo bueno es que estamos cerca de un pueblo, pero bueno vamos a formar parejas-tomando esto suspiro- Maki y Eli buscaran alimentos en un mini mercado, Nozomi y Kotori buscaran agua potable, yo y Alan buscaremos un camión pero si no hay arreglaremos el furgón y bencina para el camión o para el furgón, Honoka y Nico buscaran las medicinas, Umi y Hanayo buscaran algo para plantar y Tsubasa con Rin buscaran armas…..

¿Armas? -Respondió Honoka tiritando al escuchar eso a lo que Umi le dijo- ¡Honoka! Ya estamos en pleno apocalipsis no le vamos a dar abrazos a los Zombies para que se vayan- a lo que Honoka miro a otro lado a lo que Umi mirar esto entendió que quería hacer eso- ¡Honoka! -ante esto Honoka coloco su mano en su cabeza y esta vez Kotori le dijo a Umi que se tranquilizara

Bueno tomen-Dijo Ron llevando una caja hacia las chicas que miraron sorprendidas y hasta Rin dijo que eran esas cosas y Ron le explico que son cuchillos

¡¿Cu-¡¿Cuchillos?! -decía Hanayo asustada sobre eso a lo que Ron dijo-Tranquila no es para el ataque es para la defensa, en este momento hubo un gran silencio hasta que Nozomi agarro dos cuchillos para la siguientes palabras- Bueno si es para defenderse no veo el problema-en esta acción afirmaron con la cabezas todas y tomaron el cuchillo

Cuídense-dijo Ron abriendo la puerta, el fondo era una carretera y por ahí estaba el pueblo…

 **Nico Pov**

Es raro ver como en unos días ya nos acostumbramos a este "apocalipsis" y ya no somos como éramos, pero a decir verdad….

Esta fue una oportunidad para estar nosotras reunidas también, bueno mi familia cuando los llame dijeron que estaba en un avión junto con mis hermanos y me cuidara por que iba a llevarme hacia ellos

Bueno alguien no la pasa muy bien

Oye Honoka-le dije y ella me dijo que pasa-Bueno ¿cuantas medicinas tienes? -esta me respondía triste que intentaba ocultarlo- Si tenemos muchas – a lo que lo pude notar y le dije- Oye estas triste porque no sabes nada de Yukiho? -y esta me respondió que si

 **Flashback Honoka Pov**

 _Oye hermana iré con Arisa al centro comercial dile a mis padres- a lo que le respondí- Okey, pásela bien cuídense – a lo que mi hermana me lo devolvió_

 **Actual Nico Pov**

Así que esa fue la última vez que la viste-le dije y ella me asintió con la cabeza y pude escuchar un susurro de ella "si tan solo si se encuentra bien"

 **8 días antes Normal Pov**

Erena y Anju? -dijo Yukiho sorprendida y también Arisa, a lo que Erena le pregunto si los conocía y Anju le respondió que eran hermanas de Honoka y Eli

Así que son hermanas de nuestra rivales-dijo Eli en voz alta mirando detalladamente a Yukiho y Arisa

Oye Erena, estas mirando más prometidas- dijo Anju provocando un sonrojo de la mencionada

Bueno como est…-iba decir Arisa pero fue interrumpido por un grito de una mujer

 _Comenzó desde otro punto la pesadilla_

Ayuda dijo una mujer mientras que su pierna era comida por un zombie a lo que poco segundos se empezó a convertir y empezó a atacar

Todo el mundo gritaba pidiendo ayuda a lo que Erena agarro a Anju y Yukiho y Anju agarro a Arisa

¡Qu-e era eso! -decía Yukiho a lo que Erena lo llevo a unas escaleras solo gritando- ¡Apurense! Ya lista subidas Erena subió al techo del centro comercial

 **Lo siento si esta historia si fue corta pero mañana tengo cole pero el sábado y el domingo lo continuo :v**


	4. Aviso¡

Bueno esta es un aviso sobre la historia, Firestorm me dijo que la historia avanza demasiado rápido y tiene razón la historia avanza muy rápido y también tiene razón que la historia parece forzada bueno acá viene la pregunta ¿Inicio la historia desde cero, pero con la misma historia, pero más detallada (si es que puedo)? Por qué se me ocurrió esto, bueno algo que no me gusto y debo admitir fue la muerte de la madre de Kotori cuando lo escribí y después de leerla no fue tan trágico como unas 4 líneas después es como si se olvidara de la muerte y no quiero que eso ocurra quiero que cada muerte de un personaje tenga un cambio para la historia y que fuera importante, ahora subí un nuevo capítulo, pero es como si todas las chicas estuvieran cambiadas no son como eran antes , y acá viene la segunda opción, reescribir los capítulos, cual prefieren?

PD: No me digan hay tu escógelo porque es tu historia , tengo miedo en acabar y quiero que esta historia sea mi primera historia buena v:


	5. Chapter 5

Este será un aviso rápido le quiero decir que hice un remake de esta serie , no continúen esta, continúen la otra que hice se llama Infected We Are el mejor título de un Fic del 2017 :v


End file.
